


delicate

by calumhood (sneaks)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluffy, soft, soft ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: ashton cares for his girl after a particularly rough night.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin & Fem!Reader, Ashton Irwin / Fem!Reader
Kudos: 17





	delicate

The moment her tired frame hits the mattress with a quiet thump, Ashton has already left the room. She’s not surprised, though, she knows exactly what is running through his pretty little head.

He’s walking back to the bed, a warm washcloth in one hand and her favorite body lotion in the other. She follows his barely clothed frame with only her eyes, watching as he crawls across the bed on his knees. Ash is careful with the cloth, cleaning her up and promptly setting it aside when finished. He reaches into his bedside table, pulling out a small package of her favorite candy and placing it in her hands. She quickly rips them open as Ash pours a bit of lotion into his hands, warming it between his fingers before beginning to rub her shoulders.

“You were so good, angel,” He compliments her as his hands work on a knot near her shoulder. She merely watches the faces he makes as he’s massaging her, smiling at his varying facial expressions as she eats her gummy bears.

He stops for a moment, causing a whine to escape her lips. “You know you were wonderful tonight… Right, princess?” Ash meets her gaze. She nods, head still spinning from the night’s events and her eyes making it all too obvious how blissed out she is.

“Good,” His hands resume their task but his eyes don’t leave her face, watching the way her innocent eyes nearly burn a hole straight through his head. God, this girl has him  _ whipped _ . “I don’t want you to forget.”

She nods once more, smiling as he meets her lips in a quick kiss. She’s way too tired for anything more, barely staying awake as Ashton’s hands work wonders on her sore muscles.

“I love you,” She mumbles, eyes feeling heavy as she fights to stay awake.

“I love you too, babygirl.” Ash takes the snack wrapper from her and tosses it, then helps her lie her head back on the pillow, “Now it’s time for you to sleep.”

She makes grabby hands in his direction and he smiles, joining her underneath the covers and pulling her close. “Sleep, angel,” He whispers, and the last thing she remembers is the ghost of his lips on her forehead.


End file.
